


Charges

by Shade_Child1



Series: Vampyr, Veela, and Wolves, Oh My! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>List of Charges against Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charges

  * Line theft

  * use of the Imperius Curse

  * willful murder of Sirius Orion Black the late Lord of the Most Noble House Black

  * Child Endangerment

  * Child Neglect

  * Misuse of power

  * Attempted Line theft

  * False imprisonment

  * Blatant misuse of Power.



 


End file.
